Hunger Games 97
by District11TributeHG
Summary: Book 3 never happened, book 2 ended differently. There was a rebellion but the Capitol bombed the Districts before they could invade the Capitol. Now the Districts have come back and are once again competing in the Hunger Games. More summery inside.
1. Summary

I'm changing it up a little. I've wanted to write this for awhile. I hope you can go along with it.

Description: Book 3 never happened, book 2 ended differently. There was a rebellion but the Capitol bombed the Districts before they could invade the Capitol. Now the Districts have come back and are once again competing in the Hunger Games.

Katness and Peeta vowed to never have kids, but when they find a baby in a trash can they have no choice but to take it in. Now they fear for this child when she is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games.


	2. Prologue Rue

It was around one in the morning when Peeta and I left the bakery. It was still up and running, it survived the invasion. Peeta had to take care of it, for his dad. I held Peeta's hand as we walked down the street.

At this time of day, District 12 was empty. Everyone was asleep in their beds. The reaping was later today. It didn't surprise me that the Hunger Games was going on. Now they were even worse. More brutal, more bloody, and harder to watch. Last year a young girl was hung from a tree and beaten with a stick by a bunch of Careers, they didn't kill her all the way, they let her die slowly. Kids now are trained to be heartless.

I vowed to never have a child, never put him or her through what I went through. Peeta agreed with me, when we have sex we are as cautious as we can be.

A lot has happened since the 75th Hunger Games. District 2, 4 and 9 where bombed and left for dead. No one survived. The standing Districts where shot down by Peacekeepers, you where lucky if you got away. Now the population of District 12 is 800. District 8 has the least with 200. Those aren't exact numbers but pretty close.

Peeta squeezed my hand as we rounded a corner and confronted a homeless person. I handed him a cookie and some bread we where bringing to Prim. Prim wouldn't mind, she has plenty to eat. We kept walking, almost home when we heard it.

A shrill cry.

It made me shiver, bringing back memories that I try to forget.

We listen to the sound and it leads us to a small garbage can in the back of a bar. Peeta lifts the top, and looks in. A baby sits, bundled up in a blanket, crying her head off. I reach in and pick the baby up. She looks healthy, but I want to take her to my mom just to make sure.

My mom is sleeping when I gets there of course, Peeta goes to wake her up while I unwrap the baby from the dirty blanket and throw it away.

Mom walks in rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Katniss?" she asks as she opens her herb cabinet.

"We found a baby in the garbage and wanted you to make sure she's healthy."

My mom looks at me dumbfounded. Then walks over and takes the baby from my arms.

"She's a cutie." She placed the baby on the couch and started undressing her. "Peeta can you run to Prim's and see if she has any clothes and diapers to spare please?"

Peeta left without a word. Prim makes baby clothes for people at the Seam.

I stood over mom. From what I could see the baby looked healthy, she needs to put on a few pounds though.

The baby started sneezing.

"Watch her; I'm going to get some medicine to help those sneezes."

I sat where my mom sat and looked at the baby. She had big blue eyes and brown hair. She smiled at me and sneezed again. I wiped her nose with my shirt sleeve.

"Who's going to take care of you baby?" I asked to no one. But I already knew the answer.

Mom walked in with a small cup of liquid, I lifted the baby up and poured the liquid in her mouth, she choked but it went down.

Peeta walked in with baby clothes and a few diapers. I put the baby down and redressed her.

"Let's get home and let your mom sleep, we can figure out what to do with her when we wake up."

I kissed my mom and followed Peeta out the door. Before I left I could see the look in her eyes. She knew what I planned on doing with this little girl. The baby was asleep when we got home. I sat on the couch and watched her sleep; before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the fresh smell of pancakes. I looked down and saw little eyes starring at me. That's when I remembered last night. I moved the blanket Peeta must have put over us last night and picked her up.

"You need a name little one. I know the perfect name, Rue. She is a strong little girl I knew a few years ago. I miss her."

Rue blinked and smiled at me.

I looked up to see Peeta smirking at me, "breakfast is ready."

I stood up and walked to the table, in the middle of the meal I saw Peeta starring at Rue in my arms.

"You're keeping her aren't you?"

"What else are we going to do? I don't want to send her to a community home."

"What about the Games?"

I forgot about those. Today was the reaping.

"Whoever's house she's in she will still have to be in the reaping."

"What about the no kids vow?"

Peeta stood up and cleaned the plates. I could tell he didn't like the idea of having a child. But I didn't know what to do; the community house is one of the meanest places to live. I visited there one time to deliver bread and I saw teenagers beating the shit out of a kid.

"She's living here, no questions asked." I said in a angry tone.

Peeta put his hands up in surrender. "We need to go get some supplies before the reaping then."

I put a blanket around Rue and we headed out. Getting some bottles, and clothes, and milk for little Rue.

At one point I let Peeta hold Rue and he had the brightest smile on his face. I think her coming into our lives will help us. She's already making us happier; we need this in our lives.

We got many looks when we went into the shops. The famous Katniss Everdeen with a baby? The Girl on Fire has a sensitive side? Since when did that happen?

After dropping the supplies at home we headed out to the reaping. The children stood up on stage waiting for the names to be called. First the girls name.

Wilma Kramer.

Not Prim, that's all that matters. Prim has one more reaping after this.

I looked down at Rue; I saw her sleeping in my arms. I knew this would be her fate in twelve years. I was scared for her, but I would teach her to be strong, and ready. I glanced at Peeta; he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
